La nueva generacion¿en el pasado?
by Takami01
Summary: Una hermosa mañana en Magnolia , el gremio 1# de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, organizó una salida, en el camino paso algo desprevenido y raro. Fueron rápidamente a averiguar que era y no pudieron creer lo que encontraron...
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en Magnolia

Y el gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia había decidido hacer un picnic

—JAJAJJAJA... ¡Esto va a ser increíble! - dijo Natsu con mucho entusiasmo, tanto que se tropezó y golpeo a La gran Tiranía, haciendo que tire su pastel.

—mi...mi... ¡MI PASTEL DE FRESAS! - grito Erza y estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu, que le estaba suplicando de rodillas que lo disculpe.

Pero de pronto la hermosa mañana se nublo por unas nubes muy...peculiares, eran de un color púrpura muy sombrío

— Hay no, seguro va a llover - se quejó la maga estelar

— ¡Miren!- gritó Levy señalando el cielo

Todos miraron hacia el cielo, y se sorprendieron al ver un remolino de color negro y se sorprendieron más al ver seis personas caer del mismo, aunque todos estaban con largas capas y encapuchados, Todos reaccionaron rápidamente y pudieron atraparlos.

Erza agarró a una y estaba por sacarle la capucha pero despertó y salto lejos de ella.

— ¿Quién eres?- exigió saber Erza

Pero la encapuchada no le respondió

De repente un círculo mágico se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica y de los otros 5 encapuchados, cuando desaparecieron los círculos mágicos, todos imitaron la acción de la desconocida y saltaron, poniéndose alado de ella

— ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto ahora el maestro Makarov con mucha seriedad

—Ya que...Soy Nashi- dijo la chica sacándose la capucha, todos se quedaron impresionados con su pelo rosa y sus hermosos ojos marrones. Ella hizo una señal y todos se fueron quitando de a uno la capucha.

— Soy Selene - dijo otra de las encapuchas, su pelo era un azulado oscuro y sus ojos celestes y demostraba una sonrisa muy dulce.

— Soy Miza, un gusto - era como ver una copia de Mira, pero con el pelo rubio, si la sonrisa de Selene era dulce la de ella te causaba Diabetes de lo dulce que era.

— Soy Yuu- dijo un chico pelirrojo muy serio.

— Tsk, soy Daichi - dijo otro de pelo negro, con el ceño muy fruncido.

— Soy Shun - dijo el chico de pelo rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos estaban con los ojos cuadrados, y más de un chico con baba cayendo por las misteriosas chicas.

— ¿De dónde son? - pregunto curiosa la maga estelar

Todos apartaron la mirada, pero la que contesto fue la pelirrosa después de soltar un largo suspiro

—Somos del futuro- respondió Nashi

— ¿¡QUE!?- Gritaron a coro los miembros del gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia

—Y no es todo - dijo Yuu con mucha seriedad, para luego bajar la manga de su capa (todos solo se habían quitado la capucha) y mostró la marca de Fairy Tail

— ¡BIENVENIDOS!- de repente estallo en coro un grito escandaloso que sonó, posiblemente, por todo Magnolia

Los 6 chicos del futuro sonrieron, aunque Daichi, Nashi y Yuu solo lo hicieron de medio lado.

—Gracias - dijo Nashi después de dar 2 pasos hacia adelante y segundos después miro asesinamente a todos

—Gracias - Se escuchó a coro las voces de los 5 chicos que estaban azules por el miedo que causa la chica con pelo rosa

—Ara, Ara ¿quieren comer? – Pregunto de manera dulce mira

—Gracias, pero-no pudo terminar su frase cuando Daichi y Shun ya estaban haciendo una competencia por ver quien comía más, competencia a la que se unieron Natsu y Gajeel

— ¡DEJEN DE COMER DE ESA FORMA! – Rugieron Erza y Nashi con una aura de demonio alrededor de ella, si de por si daban miedo solas, verlas juntas y enojadas , era la coma más Terrorífica que jamás se halla visto, hasta ahora

—¡AYE SIR!- dijeron los 4 con pose militar y azules del miedo

Todos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas  
O— O — O — O — O —O —O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O —O —O — O— O — O —

Corto... lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado :v

Nos leemos y escribimos en el siguiente capítulo

TAKUMI01


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Nashi, no era como es ahora, antes hera una chica dulce tierna y llena de alegría pero entonces paso _"ESO"  
_

Flashback … del futuro

Todos en el gremio voltearon a ver la puerta del gremio al escuchar un enorme azote de la misma

—¡BUENOS DIAS!- grito con entusiasmo una pequeña niña de ojos chocolates y pelo rosado y ondulado

Atrás de ella estaba toda la familia Dragneel pero nadie apartaba la mirada de la menor de los Dragneels

Todos en el gremio le sonrieron y la mayoría le devolvió el saludo

—Hola tía Mira- saludo la pequeña con mucha efusividad

—Hola Nashi- correspondió el saludo Mira con una dulce sonrisa

—¡ATENCION!- grito de repente el maestro — Mira, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy , todos, necesito que vallan a una misión es sumamente importante que vallan

—Si maestro- respondieron los mencionados

—Yo también iré con ustedes- les informo Makarov

—Mami, ¿ se irán por mucho tiempo ?- dijo con un puchero y con lágrimas a punto de salir en los ojos

Natsu no resistía ver a su princesita llorar, así que rápidamente la alzo en brazos y le dijo

—No te preocupes, volveremos muy pronto- le dijo Natsu pegando, delicadamente, su frente con la de la pequeña Nashi

Pero ella aún tenía su puchero

— Si no sacas ese puchero, vendrá…- le dijo Natsu muy serio a su hija — El monstruo de las cosquillas- dijo Natsu para luego hacerle cosquillas, lo que le saco grandes carcajadas a la pequeña de ojos chocolate.

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo! – gritaba la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A parte tu hermano se quedara contigo, no te preocupes – ahora le hablo su madre con voz muy dulce.

— Jajaja, la pasaremos muy bien juntos enana, así que no llores- le dijo Shun con una sonrisa de lado

La pequeña Nashi se enojó muchísimo por el apodo, inflo sus mofletes y le frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor

—No me llames enana- le dijo muy molesta

Natsu bajo a la pequeña Nashi y se acercó a su hijo, ya que Nashi seguía haciendo su berrinche

—Shuta, no dejes que Yuu se acerque a tu pequeña hermanita, ¿ok?- le dijo entre susurros a su hijo

—Aye – respondió Shuta

—Natsu- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza

Natsu le frunció el ceño y le dijo

—Yo no voy a estar para alejar a ese roba princesitas, alguien tiene que hacerlo y no hay nadie mejor que Shuta- dijo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo con actitud infantil Natsu, él era muy celoso por su pequeña Nashi.

Lucy solo le sonrió y segundos después lo beso.

—Vámonos, mocosos – les ordeno Makarov

— ¡SUERTE!- Grito Nashi desde la entrada del gremio moviendo frenéticamente su mano de arriba hacia abajo, y viendo cómo se iban sus tíos, su abuelo y sus padres.

—Nashi ¿quieres ir a comer pastel de fresas?- le dijo Yuu

— ¡NO ELLA NO VA A NINGUNA PARTE CONTIGO! – digo Shuta poniéndose en el medio de Yuu y Nashi 

Yuu estaba por responderle algo y se notaba que estaba muy enojado pero de repente entro Selene con sangre escurriendo sangre y se notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Escóndete Nashi- le ordenaron muy serios Yuu y Shuta

Ella solo obedeció y se escondió

La puerta se azota y aparecen 10 encapuchados y uno de ellos grito

— ¡LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS!

Había poca gente en gremio pero lo que estaban en el gremio comenzaron a pelear, pero ninguno pudo entonces , todos los niños excepto Selene y Nashi comenzaron a pelear con ellos, pero incluso Shuta y Yuu fueron vencidos, Nashi vio a su hermano ver caer desmayado, con sangre y los ojos blancos, ella sintió algo correrle por sus venas, Sus amigos, su gremio su familia , como se habían atrevido a golpearlos de tal manera entonces ella estallo como nunca

La mesa voló por el fuego que salía de todo su cuerpo, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y estaba llorando

—JAJAJJAA, ASI QUE ESTA MOCOSA ES LA HIJITA DE SALAMANDER – Se burlaba uno de los encapuchados

— ¡LA PAGARAN CARO!- fue lo último que grito la pelirrosa, y comenzó a golpear a todos los encapuchados brutalmente, solo imitando los ataques que había visto utilizar a su padre y su hermano.

Al final todos los encapuchados se encontraban con graves heridas, quemaduras y todos desmayados, Nashi seguía con los puños llenos de llamas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que había activado su Dragón forcé, aunque ella jamás presento signos de magia DS, su madre le estaba enseñando la magia estelar, pero aun no tenía una sola llave.

Segundos después ella se desmayó, en el mismo instante que Mira, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy y el maestro entraron.

Todos estaban con los ojos cuadrados, el primero en salir del trance fue Natsu que agarro a un encapuchado con toda la furia del mundo y comenzó a zarandearlo para que despierte, pero era inútil ellos estaban más que masacrados.

Nashi Pov

Me desperté y estaba en… ¿la enfermería? …pero que…ya lo recuerdo

No puede evitar soltar algunas lágrimas

—Nashi- escuche como alguien me llamo, levante la mirada y en la puerta estaba mi papa

El vino me sonrió y me desacomodo el pelo y después muy serio me dijo

— ¿Qué paso Nashi?

Comencé a contarle todo, el en ningún momento me interrumpió

— Y después vi como Shuta caía al suelo y simplemente sentí que algo se apoderaba de mí, y simplemente paso mi magia DS se activó, si no fuera tan inútil, si hubiera entrenado antes, posiblemente nadie estaría lastimado – termine de contarle sin poder evitar empuñar mis manos

—Tsk, paka si no fuera por ti todos estaríamos muerto – me dijo de repente, desde la puerta, Selene

—Si hubiera sido más fuerte antes, nadie hubiera salido lastimado, solo actué después que mi familia estuviera lastimas, la mayoría de la pelea estuve escondida como una cobarde- dije en susurros y con mi flequillo tapándome la mitad de la cara

—Nashi, puedes volver a hacer fuego- me pregunto mi papa muy cauteloso

Yo solo asentí y encendí mi puño en llamas

—Papa, quiero que me entres- le pedí a mi papá

El solo me miro, soltó un suspiro y me dijo

—Bien- aunque no te en su mirada que no estaba muy convencido, pero me conoce y sabe que no lo dejare en paz hasta que lo haga

—¡ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE, PARA PROTEGER A TODA MI FAMILIA! – grite de la nada, pero eso era la verdad y es mi objetivo

Pov Narradora

Con los años Nashi se fue volviendo fría, pero poco a poco dejo de serlo, pero jamás volvió a ser la niña inocente y linda que fue, y desarrollo un carácter de los mil demonios, había veces que asustaba a la misma Titania, aun que de todos modos aprendió la magia estelar de su madre, pero era… diferente, ella sabía dominar las llaves oscuras, se habían encontrado hace poco en una ruinas, eran más raras que las del Zodiaco y si … más poderosas , pero hasta ahora ella solo tenía 5 , en total había 10 llaves, pero eran sumamente difíciles de conseguir por su rareza.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

Me deje llevar un poco… bueno hare un capitulo por cada uno de ellos espero que les haya gustado

Takami 01


End file.
